Big Time Holiday Mash Up
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Your favorite boys are celebrating the holidays their own way before heading to Minnesota. Four quick one shots - KendallxJo, LoganxCamille, JamesxLucy, CarlosxOC.


**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush. This is just a quick one shot for all of the boys… I guess I'm starting to feel that holiday vibe and this came into mind. They are all based off of my favorite Christmas songs. Haha. I've been thinking about writing this for a few days and I just didn't know how to properly execute it. I hope it turned out well.**

* * *

><p><span>All I Want for Christmas is You<span>

James spotted Lucy on the lounge chair, reading. He quickly fixed his hair and smoothly walked over to her. Carlos had given up on pursuing her and they soon established a sibling-like relationship. James, on the other hand, was still attempting to woo her.

"Hey there, friend," he casually sat down.

"Hi James," Lucy's eyes didn't leave the book.

"So what are you up to on this lovely day?" he asked.

"Reading," she said flatly, "And I have to pick up my step-sister at the airport in a couple of hours."

He was surprised, "You have a step-sister? Well, I'm sure she's just as good-looking as you."

She stopped reading and put the book down, "You're really determined to take me out on a date, aren't you?"

James looked defeated but Lucy spoke up, "We can go out to lunch today and if it goes well then maybe – just _maybe – _we can go on an official date."

"Deal," he automatically agreed.

Almost three hours later, James and Lucy were still out on the streets of Hollywood, laughing and enjoying one another's company. They hit it off so well that Lucy agreed to an official date tomorrow night.

"This was fun," she genuinely said.

"Tomorrow will be just as great," he smiled.

They sat in comfortable silence, eating their dessert and watching the sun set. The Christmas lights at the pastry shop slowly lit up.

"Oh crap," Lucy remembered, "I was supposed to pick up my sister!"

* * *

><p><span>My Only Wish <span>(Britney Spears)

Carlos spent the day by himself skateboarding around the park since the boys had their own agenda. For the most part, he didn't mind but it could still be discouraging to be the only band member to not have a girl/girlfriend. He walked into the Palmwoods lobby and saw a petite girl with short dark brown hair looking around with a lost expression. There were luggages by her side so Carlos figured she was new.

"Hi, I'm Carlos," he walked up to her, "Did you need help?"

She looked up at him and instantly smiled, "Oh yes! Hi, I'm Lana. My sister was supposed to pick me up but then she told me to meet her here. I can't find her anywhere."

"Your sister?" Carlos asked.

"Lucy," she clarified, "I'm visiting her for the holiday break."

"Oh," he recalled James' text, "I think she's out with someone right now."

Lana nodded before looking down at her luggages. He felt bad and didn't want to leave her alone so he offered, "Did you want some company while you wait? Maybe grab something to eat?"

Just then, Lucy and James came running through the lobby. Carlos smiled sadly, thinking he had missed yet another opportunity with a pretty girl.

"Lana, I'm so sorry," Lucy sounded out of breath, "I totally lost track of time."

"It's ok Lucy," her sister then complimented, "Carlos was sweet enough to keep me company."

The comment brought a goofy smile to his face as James gave him a thumbs up. The two gathered Lana's belongings and walked over to the elevator. Suddenly, Lana stopped to scribble something down. She walked over to Carlos.

"I know you know where Lucy's apartment is," she handed him the note, "But if you still wanted to get something to eat today or any other time, here's my number."

She waved at them before going back to her sister. Carlos kept the goofy grin on his face as James nudged him, "I think she's into you."

* * *

><p><span>Santa, Baby <span>(Eartha Kitt)

Logan waited around for Camille to finish getting dressed in her elf uniform. Gustavo got in trouble for blowing up Matthew McConaughey's mailbox again. To avoid jail time, he was supposed to dress up as Santa and distribute gifts to children and somehow, Logan and Camille were roped into helping him.

Thankfully, Logan only had to wear an elf hat, a green button up and black skinny jeans. It took another ten minutes until she was finally ready. Her apartment door opened, revealing Camille in a vintage green dress with red stockings and black flat boots. Logan couldn't help but stare at how – well, _hot _– she looked. They had remained friends but their attraction to each other was still there. A part of him still hoped that they could give their relationship another chance.

She gave him a stern look, "Logan Mitchell, you're lucky you're cute or I wouldn't have agreed to doing this."

"But we're doing a good deed," he tried to be positive.

Camille fixed her hair, "That's true... It's always nice to give back."

Logan playfully remarked, "I'm sure the real Santa will take note and give you what you want for Christmas."

"Oh I've got a whole Christmas list," she joked, "Starting with that cute bracelet at Pandora."

He smiled triumphantly at that comment. Little did she know, he already bought her that bracelet and was planning on giving it to her before he left for Minnesota for the holidays.

Logan offered his arm, "Shall we?"

Camille eagerly linked arms with him as they walked down to the lobby, where Kelly was waiting. Their close proximity brought back memories of when they dated. They took their time as more memories arised, most of which came from the Palmwoods itself. He held her closely, which she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p><span>Baby It's Cold Outside <span>(Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer)

Kendall and Jo snuggled in the couch, watching the _CSI _marathon that was so commonly played on the television. Both of them were headed back to their hometowns for the holidays – Minnesota and North Carolina. The two spent as much time as possible before Jo had to go back to her apartment. Jo looked at her cell phone and slowly got off the couch. However, she found herself being pulled back in.

"Kendall," Jo laughed, "I need to go."

The sandy haired boy held his girlfriend tighter, "But what about the hot chocolate?"

"What hot chocolate?" she playfully answered back.

He slowly released her and walked over to the kitchen, "A special family recipe in the Knight household."

Jo continued to smile, "I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Your dad has you all of Christmas Break and New Year," Kendall gave his best puppy dog eyes, "All I have is today."

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll stay for another hour. But _only _for an hour."

Kendall's face lit up. As soon as he was done preparing the hot chocolate, he joined Jo on the couch as they watched another hour (or two) of _CSI_. Jo's cell phone kept ringing as her dad continued to call her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jo," he softly said.

"I'll be back, silly," she leaned in to give him a kiss, "I'm going to miss you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it… Just a fun little one shot. So did it turn out well? Please review and tell me what you think. As always, thanks for your support. I can say thank you in every story/chapter and I still don't think I'm saying it enough. Happy Holidays! **


End file.
